


just another unmarked grave

by sunttae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, let me just go cry over asahi now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunttae/pseuds/sunttae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi sighs, the sound long and drawn out. He’s weary now. Left with a sadness that goes right down to his core. An aching in his entire being that can only be described as the feeling of complete and utter despair. Despite this, there are no tears shed for his fallen friend. He hasn’t been able to cry for a while now. Constantly dealing with death after death will do that to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just another unmarked grave

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write an au where everyone dies except one character, and maddy suggested that i leave asahi alive, so this is basically the product of that conversation. i've been listen to the same two songs on repeat & this is basically based off those songs. so if you want go listen to saturn by sleeping at last & all i want by kodaline & read this and make yourself sad

“No. Oh god no this can’t be happening. Please, please no, not now, please--” His words are cut off by a choked sob, and he hunches over the body of his now lifeless companion. Shaking hands are pressed to the wound in Noya’s stomach, blood staining his skin a dark crimson. He’d stopped bleeding minutes ago, and his chest had fallen still. Golden brown eyes once so full of curiosity now stare blankly up at the dark sky, devoid of all life.

Asahi’s large form trembles and a whine passes from between his lips. Dark hair falls in his face as he bows his head, yet he finds himself unable to care. All that he can think about now is the fact that Noya is dead, and he’s not coming back. This isn’t last time, when Noya had been injured badly on a supply trip and had been forced to rest for the next couple of weeks. He had just laughed it off then, despite how worried his boyfriend had been, simply waving a hand and giving him one of his trademark grins, stating that “it’s just a wound. Don’t worry, I’ll heal. I’ll still be here, I promise.”

“But you’re not. You’re not still here. You left me.” His voice shudders and cracks, and it’s a struggle for him to even get the words out. All the while his chest heaves, breathe coming too fast and heart beating like he’s been running a marathon. His chest aches, heartbreak present even though he’s not lucid enough to register the feeling quite yet.

“You promised, Noya. You promised you wouldn’t leave me alone. But now you’re gone, and – and the others are gone too.” Brief images of so many makeshift graves flash through his mind, and his digs the heel of his palm into his eyes to try and make it stop. He shakes his head, letting out a weak cry. “Please don’t leave me alone. I don’t want to be alone anymore. Please come back.”

Too many of his friends have died, too many bodies have been buried. Too many loyal friends have been left in unmarked graves. And now, now there was almost no one left to remember them. To others, they’re just another dead body in a forgotten grave, but to him, they were his friends. They were his family. They have stories worth telling, lives worth remembering. They were worth something.

Asahi sighs, the sound long and drawn out. He’s weary now. Left with a sadness that goes right down to his core. An aching in his entire being that can only be described as the feeling of complete and utter despair. Despite this, there are no tears shed for his fallen friend. He hasn’t been able to cry for a while now. Constantly dealing with death after death will do that to you.

On trembling legs he stands, running a bloodstained hand through his hair. His clothes are shades darker from where the blood has seeped through the fabric, drying stiff and uncomfortable. Noya’s body looks small bellow him, broken, almost. He sheds off the old jacket that he’s been wearing for the past month now, laying it over Noya’s face and upper body. It doesn’t matter, he’s numb to the cold now anyway.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders why no one has come running now, to try and attack him. After all, this isn’t his territory. It takes a moment, but soon he registers the other bodies further off in the distance, and his favourite longbow marking the middle point between him and the men. That’s right, he thinks, I killed them. There’s a moment’s pause as he just stares at the bow, abandoned on the ground, before he returns to his previous task.

It takes him a while, but soon he’s able to gather a decent amount of stones and broken bricks. Carefully, he kneels back down beside his friend’s broken body. A sad smile graces his lips and he hums, resting a hand on top of Noya’s thigh. “I’m sorry. I know you always said you wanted a proper funeral, with all our friends there. You always said that we were going to be old and gray when we died, too. I guess that’s not possible now, though, is it?”

Carefully, he starts placing the rubble around the body, trying to make it as neat as possible. It’s hard, in the darkness, yet he somehow manages. The weight of the chunks of rock is near nothing to him, feather light in comparison to the things he’s lifted in the past.

All while he works, he talks. His words spilling out into the open air, blocking the void of silence that rests like a heavy weight on chest, stifling him and making it hard to breathe. It was never silent before, with Noya always there to fill up the blank spaces that Asahi left behind. However Nishinoya’s constant presence is gone now, and Asahi finds himself trying to make up for the lack of the second voice that is usually found accompanying his.

“I’m sorry that I have to bury you here. If it were up to me, I would have given you a proper burial. Underneath a cherry blossom tree, maybe. I know how you loved those. The middle of the city isn’t exactly the best place for a grave. But you don’t mind, do you?”

He pauses, almost finding himself waiting for an answer that’ll never come. He lets out a humourless chuckle at his expense, muttering under his breath about how stupid he is, asking a question that won’t ever be answered by the right person.

Asahi manages to finish the grave, guided only by the light of the stars. The moon is high in the sky when he finally sits back, brown eyes roaming over the neat arrangement of rocks that hide Noya’s body from sight. There are no specific features that mark it as a grave, and to outsiders it’s simply a pile of meaningless ruins. Asahi is the only one who knows the meaning of this place.

A faint smile spreads across his lips, and he takes a moment to run a hand over the memorial. The stone is cool on his rough skin, and when he stands it’s with reluctance to leave, yet he knows he has to. Turning his back on the grave, he begins to walk forward, unsure as of where to go next. With no friends nor family remaining, he has no purpose. He figures he should go find one of the safe towns people talk about, see if he can help with things there.

When he’s a couple of meters from the grave, he turns back, directing a smile towards the last resting place of his friend.

“Goodbye, Noya. I’ll see you in the next life. I love you. And I’m sorry to turn you into just another unmarked grave.”


End file.
